Room 203
by How-to-smile-101
Summary: In Room 203, lays Ludwig W. Beilschmidt. He has new flowers every week, and a certain someone crying in his room every day. GerIta, rated T because of depressed!Italy


**HOLA! Its me! Hi!**

**This is for Kharissia's friend since she couldn't find a presant for you, This should do yeah? ((Hopefully...))**

**By the way! If you want me to write you a fiction, P.M me your O.T.P and your favorite genre and anything else you want in there ((LIke memories or something like that)) And I will write them for you guys! :D**

**ENJOY!**

I clutched the flowers tighter as the elevator slowly pulled its way upwards, closer to _him._

_Ding!_

My tired amber eyes flicked over to the depressing metal doors slowly sliding open. I walked the same corridor I had been walking to and from for about 3 or 4 years.

_Room 203 – Ludwig W. Beilschmidt_

I gently push the white door open to the clean almost painfully white room; a small window was open, showing the sunset. Orange and rose tendrils streaked the sky as the sun died the clouds a salmon pink colour. It was, in a sense, beautiful.

My eyes weren't on the sunset, or the wilting roses in the vase, or the small unused bathroom, but on the person who this room had belonged to for years.

"Ciao, Ludwig." Wow, even to me my voice sounded hollow.

"I heard the doctors talking you know… about how you might be able to hear me." I said as I changed the flowers in the vase. I chucked last week's roses in the bin before I sat down on the small creamy chair beside the bed holding up Ludwig.

"I think you can hear me, Si?" My small, tan hand slipped into his pale and larger hand, the warmth was comforting; showing the man in front of me was, indeed, alive.

I drew in a deep breath, "Last night, I had a dream Luddy… It was when we first met. Remember? We were only 5 our grandfathers were friends and they introduced us. I remember when Lovino and Gilbert had a huge fight." I laughed, trying to make up for the silence in the room.

"Remember when I first drew you? You looked so cute, your glasses halfway down your nose, your smile was so small, it was hard to draw. But I did it. You were so proud…" I broke off, memories flooding through my mind.

"Remember that time when… when you came over in the thunder storm because you knew I was afraid of them and you were the only person who knew? You were so sweet when you were younger… But, you changed in high school. You got onto the football team, became one of them. But," I smiled, "you found me, after the game had been cancelled because of a thunder storm and I was having a panic-attack and you didn't know what to do so you just kissed me…" My voice broke, tears tracing my cheeks, others were following quickly, I just rubbed my eyes, _I promised fratello I wouldn't cry… _

I drew a shuddery, deep breath, resting the urge to break down and sob on Ludwig's chest.

"You were so flustered afterwards; you made me promise it would remain a secret. I hadn't been that happy since… s-since this happened…" The last part was a hoarse whisper.

"You didn't see him coming… he was high, and drunk, no lights on, and driving a black car… slammed straight into you. You had been..." I choked back a sob. I had been the one who had called him because I couldn't wait until he came home to say "_Buon compleanno_!_" _ I rested my forehead against our joint hands as I sobbed, my body shook as I cried, my sore throat screamed at me to stop, but…

As long as Ludwig was like this, I could never stop.

I cried his name, tears where flowing freely, my voice rang loudly through the air, "LUDWIG!" I heard a scream, was that really me?

I ended up being taken home by a nurse. I hadn't come out of my room in awhile.

My wrist throbbed, my fingers felt stiff, my eyes puffy and sore but I kept drawing, hundreds of drawings were stretched out around me, like a sea. Ludwig's face smiled, cried and glared up at me from the hundreds of drawings.

I was working on one, him, reading, the firelight caught his face perfectly. His glasses shone, a tear dropped on the inky line of his jaw, ruining yet another picture.

I screamed in frustration and threw my pen and paper away from me. I needed to see Ludwig.

I grabbed my coat and headed out to the hospital.

_Room 203 Ludwig W. Beilschmidt_

I opened the door to the familiar room._ Ludwig… _

His chest, muscled from years of Football practice rose and fell the constant beeping from his heart monitor was the only sound in the desolate room. I crossed the room, sitting in the familiar chair, holding his hand. My free hand wondered up, stroking his jaw, closed eyes, his nose and lastly, his smooth, supple lips. My hand wondered up to his corn silk hair, the short, silken strand dragged themselves trough my thin figures.

I remembered his eyes, when I tried to paint his eyes, I could not ever get the same beautiful baby icy blue eyes that showed every little emotion.

I hesitated a moment, before I leaned down, kissing his eyelids softly, then his nose, his cheeks, jaw-line and I pulled back, hesitating for a second, _should I? _ I leaned down and gently stole my second kiss from him. His lips were warm against mine. Just as I remember.

I pulled back slowly, my eyes flicked up to Ludwig's face… Nothing.

I sighed, and kissed him again.

I pulled up my eyes ghosted over to his.

Golden-Brown met Brilliant Blue.

"_F-Feliciano?"_

_Fin_

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_

_**ITALIAN: **_

_**Ciao: **__Hello_

_**Si**__: Yes_

_**Buon compleanno: **__ Happy birthday!_


End file.
